


Epinikion: Ronkainen the Robber

by Xaidread



Category: Finnish History RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Historical References, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poetry, World Wife Carrying Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidread/pseuds/Xaidread
Summary: Freeform victory ode in honor of Taisto Miettinen and Kristiina Haapanen





	Epinikion: Ronkainen the Robber

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class project in high school Latin. The topic was modern sports and Pindaric odes. At the time, I was really into the Kalevala and playing UnReal World RPG (and I still play it). This was previously posted on my tumblr.
> 
> See this page by someone at Penn State about the Wife Carrying sport: [[link](https://sites.psu.edu/mgeitnerrcl/tag/herkko-rosvo-ronkainen/)]

Four years’ passing since Taisto had received the dainty  
Haapanen upon his back for the winding track,  
of the likes with which traversed sometimes noble Herkko the rogue,  
Herkko Rosvo-Ronkainen of two centuries ago,  
restless cobbler among locals for want of justice,  
took up brigandage that the rich be dispossessed  
and the loot handed to downtrodden rubes,  
those who showed Herkko kindness and then repaid tenfold.  
Onwards then he directed men to forays throughout Savonia,  
far they walked to accost the village fringes.  
The rogue prepared his robber gang for the undertaking thus:  
Through rough terrain he had them fly and himself ran ahead  
over rock, over fence, over stream, over log, over swamp;  
rough terrain underfoot with freedom-given strength  
as they each ported across the countryside  
a given weight to bear in arms or on back  
be it a squealing sika or a sack of rye.  
Out on raid should the lads spot a maid  
or working wife toiling afield,  
he may snatch the woman and with a rush,  
with triumphant shout, speeds lairward like a tempest  
to carry away his prize.  
Some may be willing, others often not,  
remedy this by taking her over broad shoulders,  
remedy this by clutching wrists and ankles firm.


End file.
